bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ibara Shiozaki
|age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |birthday= September 8 |gender= Female |height= 167 cm (5'6") |hair= Green |eye= Black |bloodtype= AB |quirk= Vines |status = Alive |birthplace = Kanagawa Prefecture |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams= Team Tetsutetsu |entrance exam= 4th |quirk apprehension= |debut= Chapter 25 |debutanime= Episode 15 |image gallery= Yes |voice= Miho Masaka |eng voice=Bryn Aprill }} is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School. Appearance Ibara Shiozaki is a young woman with long, green, thorn covered vines for hair. One set of vines wraps around her forehead. She has dark eyes and regarded as cute by Denki Kaminari. Personality Ibara is a very modest and courteous person who makes her humility clear after Present Mic calls her an assassin. Although graceful and soft spoken, she is not afraid to make her pure intentions known. She showed her gratitude after receiving a second chance to participate in the U.A. Sports Festival and made her objective to spread good across the world apparent before her fight with Denki. Ibara also prefers to be fair and square, as she disagreed with Neito's plan to throw the Obstacle Course and placed fourth instead. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Ibara participates in the U.A. Entrance Exams and her efforts allow her to place fourth overall. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Ibara Shiozaki takes to the field with her classmates from Class 1-B at the start of the U.A. Sports Festival. During the first event, the Obstacle Race, Ibara crosses the finish line fourth and moves on to the next round. For the Cavalry Battle, Ibara teams up with with Juzo Honenuki, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and Yosetsu Awase. At the beginning of the event, Tetsutetsu's team attacks Izuku's team with Juzo using his Quirk to trap them, but Izuku Midoriya uses his jetpack to escape. After the Cavalry Battle ends, Tetsutetsu's team fails to qualify for the final event, with Tetsutetsu confused as to how they lost all their points and Ibara remarking that it is possibly punishment for taking the dwarfy kid's headband in such an unfair way. After Mashirao Ojiro and Nirengeki Shoda resign from the tournament event, Midnight has the empty slots replaced with Team Kendo, but Istuke gives the opportunity to Team Tetsutetsu, with Ibara bowing in appreciation. Therefore, Ibara and Tetsutetsu become eligible for the finals: A One on One Fighting tournament. Ibara faces Denki Kaminari in the third match of the first bracket. Present Mic introduces Ibara as an "assassin" which she takes exception to, and decides to correct him. She claims that it is her humble quest to spread good across the world, and that she would never kill her opponent. He apologizes and Ibara humbly thanks him. The bout begins and Denki asks Ibara out on a date, promising to console her after her defeat. Denki starts the battle with his Indiscriminate Shock technique, but Ibara blocks it with her Vines Quirk and ensnares Denki at the same time. With her opponent immobilized and short circuited, Ibara is declared the winner of the match. For her second round match, Ibara faces Tenya Iida. She starts the battle by attacking with her thorns, but Tenya uses his Recipro Burst technique to quickly run Ibara out of bounds. She is eliminated from the tournament bracket, and watches the proceeding matches with her classmates. Once the festival concludes, Ibara joins her Class in honoring the winners during the closing ceremony. Forest Training Camp Arc On the day of the forest lodge trip, when Neito mocks Class 1-A, Ibara is seen observing. When Class 1-B arrives at the training camp, their homeroom teacher Sekijiro Kan explains that they will be extending their Quirks and that the more they use their Quirks, the stronger they will be by breaking their limits. When Class 1-B witnesses Class 1-A's training, Itsuka Kendo asks Shota Aizawa if they can observe everyone, and he explains that is the reason the Pussycats are around. Later it is revealed she had been knocked out by Mustard's Sleep Gas Quirk, but she was later rescued and carried to safety. Quirk and Abilities : Ibara's Quirk allows her to grow vines on her head which she can extend, attack, and grab with. Battles Sports Festival Arc *Denki Kaminari vs. Ibara Shiozaki: Win *Ibara Shiozaki vs. Tenya Iida: Lose Relationships Trivia *Ibara's names contains the kanji for , , and *Ibara ranked 4th during the Entrance Exam with 36 Villain Points and 32 Rescue Points. *Ibara's favorite food is bread. *Ibara was originally planned to be in Class 1-A. *Kohei Horikoshi commented that he finds it painful to draw Ibara's hair. *Ibara's religious nature and Quirk is likely a reference to Jesus Christ and the 'crown of thorns' that was placed on his head.. This is also referenced in her hero name Maria, a reference to the latin name for the the Virgin Mary. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-B Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Kanagawa